


The Muse

by AlexusOnFire



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexusOnFire/pseuds/AlexusOnFire
Summary: Zelda Spellman attends an art class. Lilith is her muse.
Relationships: Madam spellman, Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelith - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 98
Collections: Madam Spellman 2020 Challenge





	The Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I myself am not an art person so if anything seems off I apologize! This is also my first fic like this one so please be kind. Hope you enjoy! 😊
> 
> Update Jan 2021: In celebration of my one year ficiversary I've done a small rewrite, nothing major, more just grammatical, as my writing has improved and I wanted my first babe to reflect that! 🖤

Zelda plopped down in her chair, huffing loudly as she pulled out her sketchpad. She tucked a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear, taking a quick glance around the almost empty classroom. A few months ago her sister Hilda had suggested she start getting out of the house, perhaps pick up a hobby that didn't involve their young niece Sabrina or her day job. Zelda had always been rather good at drawing, painting, sculpting… anything artistic really. When she was younger she'd had dreams of going to the local Arts University, hoping to pursue those dreams and move to New York. Greendale never held an interest for her, even in her youth; the dull, gloomy town felt as though it crushed the very breath out of her. She had passed the admission exams with flying colors, and was packed and ready to go when a knock sounded on the door of the Spellman family home. Her elder brother Edward, his wife Diana, and her parents had been killed in a plane crash on their way home from a brief vacation. The only survivor was Edward and Diana's newborn baby, Sabrina. At just twenty years old, with no other relatives except her younger sister, Zelda was charged as Sabrina's legal guardian.

She hid the acceptance letter in her desk that evening and refused to look at it for another ten years.

Now Sabrina was nearing seventeen, almost a grown woman, and Zelda's heart ached for the little blonde girl running about laughing, demanding to be read Harry Potter at night, and charming anyone who came into contact with her. Though she had gained somewhat of the typical pompous teenage attitude, deep down she was still that sweet little girl that had stolen Zelda's heart all those years ago. Zelda could feel the burning of tears behind her eyelids, so she quickly shook her head and sniffed them back, refusing to cry in front of her classmates. As per Hilda's suggestion, Zelda had signed up for weekly art courses at the local high school, Baxter High, intrigued that it was "All ages, All skill levels". She half expected it to be a complete bust, but it turned out to be rather entertaining and some weeks quite challenging. She had made acquaintances (Zelda was loathe to make "friends") with a younger woman, Prudence Blackwood, who held a similar skill level and contempt for small talk. She and Prudence had an unspoken rivalry between them, quietly competing each week for the highest mark; because it was evenly matched, they took great enjoyment out of it rather than legitimate disdain. Zelda cracked open the sketchpad and placed it on the easel in front of her, pretending not to notice as Prudence sat beside her.

"Hey Spellman. Ready to get your ass kicked today?" Prudence asked, her voice a tone of friendly mockery. Zelda snorted and raised her eyebrow, shooting Prudence a haughty look.

"You wish, Blackwood. We all know sketching is my strong suit. We're not dipping paint in water and calling it "art" today."

"Still upset my watercolor beat yours by flying colors are we?" Prudence said with a smirk.

"Hardly. I just don't see how something grade school children can do is really worth counting," Zelda said nonchalantly. She returned to her set-up, pulling out a few different shades and sizes of charcoal pencils while Prudence chuckled beside her. Truth be told it did upset her that Prudence had beat her by such a high mark, they usually not more than 5% difference from each other. Zelda Spellman was not one to be shown up, especially in front of such a large group; she would redeem herself tonight, that she was sure of. After a few minutes the instructor, Mrs. Curtis, stepped into the room and gave everyone a huge smile, both Zelda and Prudence rolling their eyes at the omnipresent cheeriness of the woman.

"Good evening class! Welcome back to another week of _Heart Your Art!_ To newcomers, welcome, and to old-comers, welcome back!"

Zelda could practically hear this mini speech ring in her ears at night as Mrs. Curtis started off every class exactly the same way. She huffed again and sat back in her chair, eager to get started.

"Now, today we are doing something a little… different. While originally I was going to have you sketch one of the many fascinating statues in Greendale, I've decided instead to bring in a live model!"

Gasps sounded around the room, some of the younger students blushing furiously at the idea of a naked person standing in front of them. Zelda felt a thrill go through her. She hadn't had a chance to sketch a live model since her school days, and she had always preferred a real human over a statue. There was something about being able to define the different bumps and marks on the human canvas that was so much more satisfying than cold marble.

"A friend of mine recently moved to town and has graciously offered to let us sketch her. Class, I would like to introduce you to Lilith."

Zelda immediately sat up as said woman, who looked to be right around Zelda's age, entered the room. She was _stunning._ Long, curly raven locks fell down in curtains around her face, framing her sharp jawline and thin cherry-painted lips. Zelda's eyes roamed up to high cheekbones, her breath catching in her throat as she met the iciest blue eyes she had ever seen. The woman's… _Lilith's…_ gaze seemed to pierce her soul, the room around Zelda fading away as Lilith's lip curled into a small smile. A poke to her side jolted her, a small flush covering her chest as she turned to glare at Prudence.

"Earth to Zelda? You know we're supposed to draw the model, not ogle her."

Zelda's nostrils flared, too embarrassed at having been caught to form a retort. Instead she shifted away from Prudence, focusing on Lilith once more. Her heart began to beat faster as Lilith stepped in front of the room, bringing her hands up to the tie on the thin silk robe, waiting for Mrs. Curtis' cue to drop it. 

"Alright is everyone set up and ready to go? Good. Lilith, you may take your place honey."

Mrs. Curtis smiled gently and gestured to Lilith, who returned the expression and slowly dropped her robe. Zelda stared directly ahead at her pad of paper, internally scolding herself. Lilith was just another woman, a beautiful one yes, but not the first one she'd ever seen. After a slow breath out she peeked around the easel. There the brunette stood, proud and unabashed as a class full of strangers concentrated solely on her. Zelda's mouth went dry. She was _glorious._ Her right leg bent at the knee, left arm draped casually over her waist, peeping through dark lashes. She looked like a dark Aphrodite Incarnate. Zelda had never felt more inspired than she did at that moment, quickly picking up her pencils and beginning to sketch. She was careful to get the exact arch of Lilith's foot, the swell of hips, that sweet half smile planted on her lips. She barely registered the passing of time as she worked furiously through the hour, eager to capture the very essence of the woman in front of her. She had the grace to blush when she came to the most intimate parts of Lilith, trying to focus her mind on the project, black line over black line as Lilith came to life on the page before her.

Unbeknownst to Zelda, Lilith was quite observant, and every single glance, every blush from Zelda was picked up on. While she had become used to salacious glares such as the one a man to her right was giving her, Zelda's was different. She didn't look greedy or wanton, or let her eyes roam over Lilith like she was a piece of meat. Her gaze was respectful, and while she was focused on her work, she clearly enjoyed what she was seeing. Lilith studied Zelda from afar, her pristine posture and the way the tip of her tongue popped out as she focused on a particular detail. Rose gold curls fell gracefully over her shoulder, pretty green eyes flicking back and forth between the sketchpad and Lilith.

In what seemed like far less than an hour Mrs. Curtis was standing to inform the students they had five minutes left. Lilith noticed Zelda appeared to get frustrated, and even heard her make a small grunt as she held a pencil in her teeth. Lilith giggled, Zelda's ears perking at the sound. Their eyes met, and Lilith bit her lower lip, crooking her finger in a tiny wave. Zelda lifted her head almost righteously, smirking at Lilith before refocusing, having a hard time getting Lilith's eyes just right. Just when she thought she could capture the mischievous glint that lay in the depths, Mrs. Curtis clapped her hands, signalling the end of class. Zelda let out another frustrated grunt and rolled her eyes, Lilith stooping to pick up her robe so as to hide her smile. The class gave her a round of applause, Lilith bowing like royalty then heading out to change. Zelda watched her go, wistful.

"So, could you keep your eyes on the paper long enough to actually draw something?" came a playful voice from beside her.

Zelda didn't even bother to turn at Prudence's teasing remark, carefully placing a piece of wax paper over her sketch so it wouldn't smudge, closing her book to hand it in. She rose, gathering her things and giving a nod to Prudence, who still wore a smirk on her face. She handed her sketchbook in, still not completely happy with it, and made her way out of the side doors, hoping to avoid the crowd. She pulled out a pack of smokes and a lighter, attempting to light the cigarette a few times with no luck. 

"Fuck sakes," she grumbled, shaking the lighter in an attempt to get it to work.

"Need a light?"

Zelda looked to her right, annoyed at the intrusion. As the figure stepped out of the shadows she felt the annoyance melt away immediately, replaced by the same thrill from earlier. It was Lilith.

"Yes, thank you. Would you like one?"

Zelda shook her pack, and Lilith nodded, taking one and lighting them both up. Lilith tilted her head, her eyes roving up and down Zelda's form. Though she didn't need it, Zelda felt her confidence shoot up as she turned to fully face Lilith. Up close, she was even more beautiful, especially with the moonlight shining down on her, illuminating her pale skin.

"My name is Zelda Spellman."

"Pleased to meet you," Lilith said, clasping her hand in Zelda's outstretched one, "I noticed you didn't seem overly happy towards the end of class. Was the model not… _inspiring_ enough for you?"

The brunette's voice was low, seductive. Zelda let out a chortle, dropping Lilith's hand but stepping slightly closer.

"I'm afraid it may have been my own skill set that was the frustration. The model herself was... _very_ stimulating."

By this point they were standing so close their smoke exhales twirled into each other, giving an ethereal feel to the moment. 

"Well, perhaps more time is needed to get it just right… how would you feel about a private lesson?"

Breaths mingled, fingers touched.

"I would be delighted."

Before Zelda could make a final move, Mrs. Curtis' voice rang out, calling for Lilith. This time it was Lilith's turn to roll her eyes, responding with a tone cheerier than her expression. Mrs. Curtis appeared around the corner, smiling at Lilith.

"There you are! Ready to head out?"

"Yep, I'll be right there," Lilith said, smiling a little too widely.

Mrs. Curtis nodded her head at Zelda and toddled off. Lilith plucked Zelda's pack of cigarettes from her and pulled out a pen to scribble on the inside flap.

"Well, I suppose I should be on my way. See you around, Zelda Spellman."

Lilith winked and crushed her cigarette, handing Zelda the pack before turning to leave. Zelda waited until she was out of sight before looking at what Lilith had written. She beamed and bit her lip at the phone number scrawled in blue ink, a small heart at the end of it.

Perhaps Greendale wasn't so dull after all.


End file.
